


Passing The Torch:

by airwolflover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Category: Airwolf
Genre: Alternate Ending, Beginnings, Bombing, Bombs, Brothers, Character Death, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e01 Blackjack, Escape, Family, Gen, General, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Peace, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunion, Sadness, Tragedy, Wasted Time, changes, passing the torch, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/airwolflover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Scene between the Hawke Brothers, As St. John takes his brother away from the hospital, At the end of 4x01, Is String gonna say "goodbye" ?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing The Torch:

*Summary: The Scene between the Hawke Brothers, As St. John takes his brother away from the hospital, At the end of 4x01, Is String gonna say "goodbye" ?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

Saint John Hawke didn't waste any time in getting his brother to the favorite spot. The Older Hawke knew that his brother was dying, & there was no time to spare, So, He told String that they are going to their favorite fishing spot, so he could see the sunset for the last time. They took off in **_Airwolf_** , without anyone knowing, & from being discovered. Saint John would do anything for him, Even if it's only a short time, **"I _am_ gonna make sure that he dies a happy man"** , He thought to himself, as he flies them to their destination.

 

The Scenery was beautiful, String was trying to focus on it, Instead of the pain, Also, He was so sorry that he won't get a chance to fully reunite with his brother, now that he was dying. **"God, There _ **is so**_ much I want to say to him, Things like, He has to know that I love him, Dom loved him so much"** , he thought to himself to sadly, as he was watching the scenery, Taking everything in, for the last time, as he was preparing to leave this planet.

 

Saint John landed in the spot perfectly, He shut down everything, & he shut everything down, & got out & went around to the passenger side, so he could get to his little brother, String moaned, & Saint John said apologizing, "I am so sorry, String, I will be gentle, as I get us there", He carried them to the dock, & he sat cross-legged on it, & held String in his arms, urging his brother to look.

 

"String, Look, We're here, Look, Sunset !", Saint John said exclaiming, as he indicated for his brother to look at the sun setting, The Loner Pilot took this as a chance to talk to his older brother about everything, before he leaves them. "SinJin, There is something I need to tell you...", He took a deep breath, & said, "Airwolf is yours, Brother, She will take care of you, As long as you take care of her, Reach out to Caitlin O'Shannessy, She will help you with anything that you need, Tell her, I am so sorry I wasted so much time getting my act together, Lastly, You can trust Locke, He is legit, Also be there for Jo, She will need you, Not just at **_The FIRM_** , & **_Santini Air_** , But in life, & general, One last thing, I think Rivers would make a great co-pilot, Trust him with your life, Get him to do the same. Saint John said vowing, with tears running down his face, "I will, I promise".

 

"SinJin, I lo....", The Ace Pilot couldn't finish his thought, as he felt his life force slipping away, & he took one last breath, & his eyes slowly closed. "I love you too, No, no, no, NOOOOO !!!", He shouted out, & he cried, as he was rocking his baby brother back & forth, "NOOOOOOOOO !!!!!", he shouted til he was hoarse, He cried, til the tears dried up, He composed himself, then he lifted Hawke's lifeless body up gently, & went back to famed black helicopter, he covered him up, & strapped him in, & then he strapped himself in, & they made their way back home, so arrangements could be made, & the future can began.

 

The End.


End file.
